Bad Combinations
by BrightDarkness-2013
Summary: Emma had a gun aimed and Regina a fireball in hand. Snow stood beside David as they seemed to be arguing with the ever stoic Gold. Ruby was looking half way to 'wolfing out' at Hook as her eyes were not her own at the moment. For some reason Granny was there with a crossbow.


Things were chaotic as usual. Regina and Emma arguing and accusing each other of acts. Blaming each other for everything really. Henry trying to calm the fighting saying people can change and what not. Just the usual spiel. Snow or Mary Margaret trying to help her daughter as she fought her own inner battles that seemed to come and go. David or Prince Charming trying to be of comfort and use to his wife. Rumplestiltskin or Mr. Gold off doing who knew what. Belle trying to change him to good completely and for good. Hook scheming and trying to kill Rumplestiltskin. Jefferson trying to get rid of his own guilt so he could work up the courage to really connect with his daughter again though she couldn't see the problem. Red or Ruby for some unknown reason wanting to get to know the now self loathing Dr. Whale or Frankenstein. Granny not liking the idea and warning her Red though she didn't seem to care. Not to mention some evil work was probably in the making right now and no one knew it. Just a regular day.

That is until someone ended up missing and in their place was a peculiar black looking dust. It didn't seem to be made of magic entirely if at all. No one knew its origins. No one knew what it was exactly or where it was from. Emma as sheriff collected what dust she could into a plastic bag. However having promised Henry she'd take him to Granny's the investigation would have to wait.

"So what do you think it is?"

"I don't know kid. That's what I'm trying to find out." Emma didn't look up at him, just staring at the shimmering substance.

"Looks like we need another code name."

"Another one? Really? I have a hard enough time keeping up with the ones that we have."

"New investigation new code name. Those are the rules."

"What rules? You made them up."

"They're still rules." He just grinned.

"How about operation… Black Cat."

"Black Cat? Really?"

"What? Black dust. Black Cat."

"How about something more stealthy?"

"More stealthy than a cat?"

"Yeah. Like Shadow Viper. Tough and sneaky."

Emma just rolled her eyes.

"So… why don't you go see if you can get Frankenstein to examine it?"

"Huh? Whale?"

"Yeah. Who else? I mean he's the super genius of Gothic literature. I'm sure he can find something out about it."

"I'm not going to just hand over evidence to some-"

"I'm telling you. Go with Frankenstein."

"Go with Whale about what?" Came a voice and Emma was quick to hide the plastic bag from the evil Queens view.

"Nothing." She spoke quickly.

"Really now. After you tried so hard to hide that ash substance you've been staring at."

Emma glared, but not too harshly as to upset Henry.

"There's something magical about it, isn't there?"

"No." Came the short reply.

"Hm. I'll figure out what you're up to soon enough."

* * *

The two after eating started out the door. Emma had given said evidence to Henry since he wanted to look at it. He was babbling on about something that she couldn't keep up with, with how fast he was talking.

"Kid, maybe you should slow down. I don't think-"

"Where in this world did you come across Shadow Dust?"

Just great. Just what they needed. Emma snatched up the bag feeling that it would be safer if she held on to it now as Gold approached.

"But it's damaged."

"Don't care. Now we at least know it's not good, but powerless. Thank you, we can take it from here."

"Give it to me and I assure you I can uncover much more. Any information I come across will be given to you."

"Forgive me if I don't trust you. Come on, Kid, lets go." Emma pulled Henry along and passed the dark wizard swiftly.

"Well that's something for operation Shadow Viper. Rumplestiltskin wants it." Henry grinned as they turned the corner.

"My prey wants what now?"

Sheesh. Couldn't they get a break? First Regina, next Gold, then Hook.

"If he wants it then I want it."

"Back off. Or must I remind you I have the power to make you spend the night in a jail cell."

"So quick to jump to threats."

"Stop right there. Silver tongue or no, you're not getting this and neither is anyone else. This is Evidence and if stolen that would mean you are hindering an investigation of a possible murder."

Emma quickly moved along and the pirate just watched them go with a smug look on his face.

* * *

The following day after some explanations the family of Royals met at the usual meeting place for pretty much everyone to discuss. So back to Granny's they went. The argument about what to do got batted back and forth. Henry pushing for her to give it to Frankenstein. Emma saying that Whale couldn't be trusted because he was in fact Frankenstein. Snow and David trying to be helpful with their suggestions and mediators at the same time. Ruby at some point had joined in on the conversation. Back and forth it went until they found that they had no other choice and would just have to watch said Doctor carefully when he went about studying it for them. So off they went to the hospital, little did the group know they were followed.

* * *

So much bloody paperwork. Maybe I just needed to take a day off. Na. Then it would all just pile up more. I looked up at the shouting and noise that came from outside in the halls of the usually quiet hospital. I shrugged it off. I was off the clock from now until the next few hours were over like I promised. No matter what happened I had to because Grace had wanted to have a tea party with her father and I like we did so long ago and upsetting a little girl was not something I wanted on my conscience. I didn't need anything else to feel guilty for at the moment. So I started packing up as the sounds seemed to be coming closer. Jefferson said he'd pick me up around now so I had to go. Shedding my doctors coat I headed for the door of my office. I opened it and stopped.

Outside my office and the cause of the commotion was a group of people that I knew was a bad combination together no matter the circumstances. Guns and swords were out. Magic being focused and lots and lots of yelling. Emma was having a shouting contest with Regina while Henry tried desperately to break it up as Emma had a gun aimed and Regina a fireball in hand. Snow stood beside David as they seemed to be arguing with the ever stoic Gold. Ruby was looking half way to 'wolfing out' at Hook as her eyes were not her own at the moment. For some reason Granny was there with a crossbow.

I blinked once, twice and then everyone was looking at me. No one seemed to know what to say. I slowly closed the door again and the lock clicked loudly in the new silence. I moved swiftly toward the window that was hidden by a plant on a table. Moving said objects out of the way I climbed out and bolted, not bothering to close it as I circled around to the front. Seeing Jefferson's car out front I quickly slipped in.

"Geez what happened to you? Why'd you come out-"

"Just drive."


End file.
